


7th (8th) year

by littlehufflepufftrash



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, Death, Fluff, Love, M/M, Sad, War, i dunno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 12:12:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6956035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlehufflepufftrash/pseuds/littlehufflepufftrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seamus thinks back to the war</p>
            </blockquote>





	7th (8th) year

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheTrashiestQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTrashiestQueen/gifts).



It was Monday morning the day after a vacation and we all know what that means. Everybody was tired especially Seamus. Yes we all know that Seamus is hyper everyday but thus day was different. We will follow him on this day. We will know what he thinks and feels, so I take you with me on this journey. LETS GO.

My alarm goes off and I am screaming, in my head don't worry, why should my alarm go off at 7:30, every normal wizard should be sleeping right now. I know I should open my eyes but I don't want too.

I was almost sleeping when I felt some soft lips on my temple. I opened my eyes immediately and saw a pair of dark brown eyes look back at me.

"Hello" I said, he smiled at me.

"It's 7:45, I am not hungry, please let me sleep." I tried to get my voice sound as sad as possible but he shook his head and took my hand to pull me up. I let him take me to the bathroom, he opened the door and pushed me inside. I let him.

When I came out he took my hand again and pulled me with him to the great hall.

He pushed a bowl of cheeriowls to me and I ate them. It was a boring morning and we had poitons first.

"Do we really need to go?" I asked, he nodded, I sighed.

"I don't want too," I took a bite. " but I don't want to get detention either.” I took another bite. “Let’s go or we will be late.” I stood up and pulled him with me. We walked down the halls together.

We were way too early but that didn’t matter because we were together. I turned my body around towards his and wrapped my arms around his neck. I looked in his eyes and saw nothing but love looking back at me. I smiled and leaned forward but nothing happened I just felt air. I opened my eyes and saw……. Nothing.

“Dean?” I asked while looking around me.

“DEAN?!?! DEAN WHERE ARE YOU?!?!” There was no respond. Then it hit me like a bomb. This was the second time I did the 7th year. Last year was the battle. Last year…….

*Flash back*

It was war and everybody was fighting, I did too, I was fighting with 3 death eaters at the same time but my mind wasn’t. I was thinking about Dean, I had only seen him in the Room of Requirements. I wanted to find him.

“SEAMUS!” I heard behind me, I turned around and saw Dean looking at me.

“DEAN!” I runned towards him and jumped in his arms. He kissed me hard.

“Avada Kedavra!” And soon after that a body that hit the floor. I let go of Dean and looked next to me. I saw Fred smiling but he was dead.

“I think we need to fight again.” He nodded.

“Come on this way, there are more death eaters over there.” I grabbed his hand and pulled him with me.

After I saw Voldemort –yes I can finally say his name- die I was looking for Dean again. I haven’t seen him in 2 hours and before that 4 hours and before that a year. A FREAKING YEAR. Maybe he was in the great hall, I turned around and made my way to the hall, I will not let him go ever again. I opened the door and the first thing that I saw was a hall full of dead bodies, there were a lot more bodies then I expected. I walked around and saw a lot of people that I knew and a lot of crying families. I didn’t saw Dean and I also hadn’t seen him with the living.

I heard the door being opened and turned around to see who came in. It was Dean walking towards me, I couldn’t move. He was almost right in front of me and I still couldn’t move or speak, I felt his arms come around my waist and I felt like I was at home, the chest that I always uses as pillow, the smell that makes my brain goes numb, his breath on my hair that makes me calm. My arms automatically wrapped around the lower half of his body and I pulled him closer. His hand moved to my hair, mine moved to his butt cheek. His lips were on mine and the firework just started in my stomach.

*Present*

The Slughorn came and told us to go inside. I moved along with the class but my mind was still in the past. I couldn’t shake it off.

“Everybody take out your books and turn to page 189, please.” As slow as possible I moved to the page. I didn’t want to be here in class, I just wanted to cry.

“Seamus can you please tell us where we are?” I looked up and saw the whole class staring at me.

“Uhm, sorry Professor Slughorn, I wasn’t paying attention.”  He nodded in understanding.

“If you want to go you can leave you know?” I nodded and stood up.

“I think it’s better that I leave.” I took my stuff and walked towards the Gryffindor tower. I needed to be alone for a while.

When I came in my room the first thing I did was walking over to Deans bad and let me fall down on it. I cried I couldn’t hold it anymore.

*Flash back*

He let go of me and got down on one knee.

“Seamus” he said.

“From the day I met you I knew I wanted to be your best friend but I never dreamed about calling you my boyfriend” He smiled.

“When you asked me to be your boyfriend I was in cloud 9, and I think you will feel the same thing about what I’m going to ask you right now. I had tears in my eyes.

“Dear Seamus, I love you now, I loved you 4 years ago and I will love you till the day I die but if you say yes right now you will make me the happiest man in the whole world.” I was already nodding and the hadn’t even asked anything.

“Seamus Finnigan. Will you-“ He fell down. I looked up and saw a death eater standing with his wand out. He looked happy but my sight went blurry. I sank down, crying. Dean was …. I couldn’t believe it.

*present*

I woke up with my face wet from the tears. The rest of the boys were sleeping but I couldn’t anymore. I stood up, put on some shoes and went for a walk. It was 00:54 I didn’t know where to go, I still couldn’t believe Dean wasn’t alive anymore. I hated every day, I need him, this isn’t live. My love died with him.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you don't wan to kill me  
> Love you my littletrashbaby's  
> ~littlehufflepufftrash


End file.
